


Just A Jacket

by Quilser



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilser/pseuds/Quilser
Summary: Toni gives Cheryl her jacket because it’s cold but when circumstances keep her from getting it back, the world gets to see a sneak peek of what a Serpent Cheryl might look like. Literally.





	Just A Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a combination of two prompts for this one. The “hidden” prompt - not really - is Cheryl taking care of Toni…in some way… So in other words this is rated Explicit and you can do with that what you will

Toni was rarely afraid. She hardly ever got anxious or frightened, or anything that would generally be considered as a ‘fearful’ response. She was, by most standards, toughened by life. She was the equivalent of a sturdy piece of leather in an otherwise cotton filled world and for that, she was proud.

This ideal of herself remained true in most every aspect of her life, and she presumed that every other aspect would follow suit until the day a certain redheaded beauty walked herself into Toni’s life and made her question what it was to fear something.

For the first time in her life, Toni was scared. She was scared of losing the girl she had come to care for so deeply and the thought of not having said girl right next to her, was enough to change her hard and impenetrable exterior into one of shear panic. 

Cheryl was something, someone, she was afraid to lose.

Maybe that’s what led to her pouting in the back corner of a coffee shop outside the wall-like parameter of Riverdale where no one from their small, sectioned off town would dare to venture. The pout hadn’t been there when she’d arrived, but as she watched Cheryl go get the pair of them coffee’s, the expression slowly tainted her face until all that was left was a brooding girl throwing daggers at a particular barista. 

“So, is that all I can get for you today?” The barista was resting both his arms on the counter that he’d just put two lidded coffee cups down on to. His face screamed ‘flirt’ and Toni knew it. Everything from his “innocent” smile to the way he attempted to cutely tilt his head made Toni want to walk over and punch him.

“No I think that’s all. Thank you.” Cheryl seemed to be indifferent towards the man as she thanked him and grabbed for the drinks. Toni had supposed she shouldn’t be listening in, but the guy was just rubbing her the wrong way and she couldn’t help it.

Just as Cheryl attempted to leave with the coffees, a quick hand jerked out to grab hold of her arm and Toni was three seconds away from jumping up and breaking the guy’s nose before she saw Cheryl turn around calmly to hear the barista who Toni hadn’t even realized was speaking.

“Just in case, here’s my number. Oh, and my name’s Kevin.” The barista pointed at the coffee cup with Cheryl’s name printed on it to identify where his number had been placed which resulted in him letting go of Cheryl’s arm. 

“Sorry “Kevin-grabs-a-lot”, but I’m actually here with someone.” Cheryl nodded her head towards Toni who she was unaware had been listening into the conversation. Cheryl watched as Kevin nervously scratched the back of his neck before speaking again.

“Erm...my bad. I just thought you two were friends so that’s on me. Forget the number and...uh sorry about grabbing you. Here. Have a muffin.” Kevin quickly grabbed and then slid a muffin towards Cheryl from the pastry display to the left of him and ran off into the back before Cheryl could object. 

Cheryl almost wanted to laugh, but stopped herself in return for taking the muffin and venturing back to the girl she had come here with in the first place.

“One black coffee for the girl in black, because you’re insane and don’t know what good coffee tastes like, and one caramel macchiato for me because I have taste buds.” Cheryl placed down both of the coffees without bothering to look at Toni and sat down in the portion of the booth across from her. 

“You won’t believe this but the barista--” Cheryl had started speaking, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the annoyed look that rested on Toni’s face. Cheryl tilted her head slightly as confusion took over her face while she attempted to figure out what had her girlfriend in such a mood.

“Did something happen or did I miss this random bipolar side of you before we started dating?” Cheryl spoke as she took a long sip of her coffee without taking her eyes off of Toni. It was only then that Toni stopped looking towards the counter as if she’d been willing the barista to come back out so she could give him an earful.

“Did you say something?” Toni asked as she ventured out of “fight mode” and took a sip of her coffee; the aggravated expresion still hiding under her forced smile.

“Yeah. I asked why a beautiful face like yours seems to be so pissed off right now.” Cheryl rested her head on her palm as her elbow hit the table with a thud. Her coffee completely forgotten in favor of waiting for a response from the girl in front of her.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Just as Toni attempted to lie, the barista from before came out with the sound of a bell ringing signalling that another customer had entered the building. Toni’s eyes instantly locked onto the man as he assisted the new customer. Doing so instantly drew Cheryl’s attention to which she quickly looked between Toni and the barista a few times before laughing loudly only to draw Toni back into the conversation.

“What’s so funny?” Toni attempted to take a sip of her coffee to hide what she knew to be a look of disgust resting on her face from seeing the barista again, but it was too late. Cheryl didn’t stop laughing until Toni questioned her a few more times.

“You! You’re funny. Hilarious even.” Cheryl laughed for a minute longer before settling herself and staring into Toni’s eyes. Toni, completely oblivious to the fact that Cheryl had caught her red handed merely tried to act normal while her girlfriend continued to laugh like a hyena next to her.

“What are you talking about Red?” Toni questioned once more hoping to receive an answer from the amused girl this time around and, too her relief, Cheryl settled again and began to speak.

“What’s funny is that you’re actually jealous of the manscaped ogre over there.” Toni’s eyes went wide at Cheryl’s comment as she had thought she’d been fairly clever with hiding her disdain for the barista. With her back to the wall, all Toni could do was attempt to play dumb.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Toni took a sip of her coffee and averted her eyes from Cheryl’s only to miss a sly smirk spread across Cheryl’s face.

“You mean to tell me that if I went over to that handsome, young, fellow over there and, oh I don’t know, got more than the number he offered me you wouldn’t be the slightest bit mad?” With every word, Cheryl inched closer to Toni until finally her mouth was directly next to the other girl’s ear. Cheryl was also careful to note the way Toni’s body tensed with anger as she spoke.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Cheryl backed off hearing Toni’s words and laughed for a second longer before placing her head back into her palm and allowing her elbow to meet the table once more. 

“You’re right. I wouldn’t.” Cheryl smiled at the girl across from her as she saw the tension within the other girl ease slightly.

“Why would I bother when I’m already talking to the most beautiful thing in here?” Cheryl moved her hand to tuck a loose strand of pink hair behind Toni’s ear which only led to the girl smiling softly and cocking her head into Cheryl’s touch.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re adorable?” Toni smirked as she spoke and took yet another sip of the coffee that was starting to grow cold with the time that had passed.

“Hardly ever.” Cheryl feigned disgust at the notion of being called adorable, but when a toothy grin spread across her face, Toni couldn’t help but smile back at her before both girls started laughing rather obnoxiously in their corner booth inside the coffee shop as if the rest of the world was a mere blotch on their otherwise perfect existence. 

-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Both girls exited the coffee shop only to find themselves hit by a cold breeze that hadn’t been there when they’d entered. Toni was quick to look at Cheryl only to see the girl shaking slightly as she’d chosen to wear a mesh top with nothing but a tank top underneath and a short red skirt as per usual. 

Toni, who was always layered in various clothing items, quickly shrugged off her leather jacket holding the Serpent logo on the back and draped it over the shoulders of the colder girl.

“Toni you’re going to get cold. Take your jacket back.” Cheryl attempted to take off the jacket that’d been given to her, but Toni wrapped an arm around her effectively trapping both her arms so that the jacket had no choice but to remain secure on Cheryl’s shoulders.

“Not a chance Jack Frost.” Toni laughed at her own joke, but once her laughter stopped, the pair walked quietly through the streets of the town that they’d grown familiar with, but were still seen as strangers in. This place was their own little paradise. 

Both girls walked until they reached Toni’s motorcycle which they’d purposely left on the opposite side of town simply so they could walk in order to reach it. Toni had just hopped on and was about to hand Cheryl the red tinted helmet that had a metallic shine to it -- as per Cheryl’s request if she was expected to ride on the “death-charot” Toni liked to call a vehicle -- before her phone went off with an obnoxious ringtone that Cheryl could only identify as a worse version of metal music.

Cheryl watched as Toni nearly dropped the helmet on the ground when the ringtone sounded, but just managed to place the helmet on the back part of the seat behind her before answering the call without hesitation.

“What’s up Sweet Pea?.......” Toni listened intently to whatever Sweet Pea was saying on the other end of the line, but Cheryl couldn’t hear a word of it. All she could see was the way Toni’s face contorted with more and more concern as she listened on.”

“You’re kidding! Yeah -- yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Toni hung up the call without a reply and was about to race off before she remembered a certain redheaded girl standing at her left with confusion written all over her face.

“The Ghoulies put a hit out on a Serpent and are coming to the Whyte Wyrm to fulfill that promise. It’s mandatory for all serpents to go and make sure nothing happens, or rather, if something does happen it ends in our favor.” Toni rushed over her words as if she was still attempting to understand them herself.

Cheryl watched the other girl as the she seemed to slowly become more and more on edge right in front of her. Seeing this, Cheryl did the next best thing to knocking the girl out so that she’d relax some.

Toni was taken back when she felt lips meet hers, effectively giving her mind a moment to slow down and process what was happening instead of panicking. It was only then that Toni noticed two hands on either side of face and the way the fingers of those hands were carefully kneading at the skin behind her ears.

Realizing what was happening, Toni placed her hands onto the waist of the other girl which was slightly awkward given her position on the bike and Cheryl’s placement to the side of her, but they managed and stayed like that, unmoving, for a minute or so before Cheryl broke off the kiss and moved her head away from the other girls just enough to look into her eyes.

“Go.” Cheryl’s words were simple, but hearing them still gave Toni and odd sense of peace before she realized a problem in simply leaving.

“What about you?” Toni squeezed the area of Cheryl’s hips which she’d been holding onto for some time as if to further a response out of Cheryl. To this, Cheryl broke away from the other girl and pulled out her phone only to wave it around in front of Toni.

“Uber babe. It’s a beautiful thing.” Cheryl smiled which left Toni smiling back before slipping on her helmet and looking forward to race away.

“Oh, and Toni.” Toni was quick to turn her head in order to meet the eyes of the girl next to her. “Be careful alright.” Cheryl was mindful to hide her concern, but a bit still came through and Toni noticed with ease.

“Always.” 

Toni revved the engine of her bike and headed off at top speeds for Riverdale leaving Cheryl to sit on a nearby park bench and put in an order for an Uber that would, hopefully, come sooner rather than later. Her hands mindlessly grabbed at the edges of the leather jacket still resting on her shoulders and pulled it tighter around herself.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-

With nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises as a result of the all out brawl that had occurred over the weekend, Toni was proud to say that she’d put up one hell of a fight. Walking in with Sweet Pea and Fangs at her sides on Monday morning was like taking a victory stroll through the hallways of Riverdale High.

On most occasions, this would have drawn large amounts of attention from the passersbys that made up the rest of the student body, but something was off today. Everyone's eyes were turned towards Toni, but their quiet whispering and complete lack of regard for the other two Serpents around her made her question what the looks were really for.

Seeing Jughead speaking to Betty by his locker, Toni decided to seize the opportunity to find out what exactly was going on.

After telling Fangs and Sweet Pea that she’d catch up with them later, Toni made her way over to Jughead only to receive a similar look from him that she’d been getting from everyone else in the school that morning.

“What?! What is that look for? Why is everyone looking at me like I’m missing half of my face?” Anyone watching could see Toni’s frustration in the way her voice was raised as her hands gestured around wildly.

“You’re not wearing your skin.” Jughead’s eyes, as Toni only then realized, were glued to her shoulders. That morning, Toni had looked everywhere for her jacket, but having not found it anywhere, she’d assumed she’d left it at the Whyte Wyrm and had forgotten to grab it when the fighting had finished.

“Yeah and? I accidentally left it at the Whyte Wyrm after this weekend. I was going to go pick it up after school today.” Toni almost wanted to scream and Jughead’s continued attempts to “defy the man” with his insistence on wearing their skins at all times. Was everyone else becoming just as crazy as him?

“Um...I don’t think you need to worry about picking it up there.” Jughead spoke as his eyes met Toni’s. If Toni didn’t know any better, she’d say that the boy’s face was somewhere between confusion and all out shock.

“What are you talking about Jug?” Just as Toni finished speaking, the hallway erupted in louder than necessary whispering and people parting the sea of students to allow another to walk through. Toni’s eyes met said student, and she almost started choking on the sight before her.

Walking down the hallway was Cheryl in all her usual glory. She wore a black skirt accompanied by a red, knit top; however, today a particular article of leather rested on the girl’s shoulders, and Toni knew almost instantly what it was.

Cheryl continued walking down the hallway but her eyes were quick to meet Toni’s as she strutted. Just as she was passing, Toni noticed a wink come her way before Cheryl quickly turned her head and continued down the hallway to some unknown location. As she walked away, Toni took notice of the two-head snake forming an “S” on the back of Cheryl’s jacket.

“Wow. I have to say, when you told me you were more into girls, I didn’t think you meant Cheryl.” Toni was pulled back to reality as the world had seemed to slow down with Cheryl passing her in such attire. 

“Shut up!” Jughead earned a punch to the shoulder which sent him flying back towards Betty who just barely caught him before they both slammed into the lockers. Jughead’s hand instantly went to his shoulder before his eyes met Toni’s.

“Ow.” Jughead’s usual tone and fallen back into his voice, but Toni couldn’t care less as she raced off down the hallway in search of the girl who she’d been completely blindsided by in the span of two minutes. 

-`-`-`-`-`-

When Cheryl had initially decided to wear the leather jacket that Toni had mistakenly left with her on their date over the weekend, she hadn’t exactly planned to be where she was now. Sure, she’d planned on the stares and questions and the immediate rumors that would spread until the owner of said jacket which she’d decided to wear was realized. She’d planned for all of that.

What Cheryl had neglected to plan for was a certain pink-haired Serpent’s reaction to seeing her in the jacket, though part of her was happy to be surprised by said reaction all the same.

As her back collided with wall of the janitor's closet in one of the more secluded areas of the school and a pair of needy lips attached themselves to her neck, Cheryl couldn’t help but let out a soft moan from the sensations consuming her body.

“Who said you could look this sexy in my fucking jacket?” Toni’s voice was lower than normal and portions of her words were muffled as her teeth occasionally grazed against Cheryl’s neck while she spoke. Cheryl almost lost her cool at the sultry level at which Toni’s voice could dip into. 

“Who said I couldn’t?” Cheryl decided now was as good a time as ever to tease Toni, seeing as that was the last ounce of control the other girl seemed willing to offer in the moment.

Instead of replying, Toni decided instead on dragging her hands underneath Cheryl’s shirt in search of pale skin that her nails could carefully rake against. Cheryl let out a breath as Toni’s hands neared her breasts, but she was quickly disappointed when Toni’s hands retreated in favor of meeting the back of her neck and drawing her into a messy kiss.

Cheryl, not enjoying the amount of time Toni was wasting, allowed her hands to grip Toni’s ass in such a way that Toni’s mouth opened for a split second in pleasure. This allowed Cheryl’s tongue to slip past her lips and begin an exploration of the other girl’s mouth, despite her already knowing it rather well.

While Toni was distracted attempting to match Cheryl’s speed in the kiss, Cheryl took the opportunity to spin the two around so the shorter girl was pressed against the wall. Toni attempted to separate the kiss to protest but when Cheryl squeezed her ass again, Toni’s legs quickly found themselves around Cheryl’s waist to which Cheryl smiled.

“Someone’s a little eager, aren’t they?” Cheryl finally allowed a break between the kissing to speak, but saw the way Toni struggled to open her eyes as if everything was hitting her all at once. Cheryl couldn’t help but smile at the sight which upset Toni when she finally opened her eyes.

“I hate you.” Toni’s words were breathy and barely audible, but Cheryl still heard them and decided that she’d have Toni singing a different tune soon enough. Hell, if she had it her way, she’d have Toni screaming a different tune.

“Sure you do.” No more words were said as Cheryl connected here mouth to the side of Toni’s neck, intent on giving her at least two hickeys before all of this was over. Toni could do nothing but lean her head back in pleasure which, coincidentally, gave Cheryl more access to her neck which Cheryl intended on making good use of.

Instead of sucking on portions of her neck, Cheryl shifted her tactic to giving open mouthed kisses up and down Toni’s neck with special attention paid to the few spots that seemed to make Toni quiver.

Cheryl was just making her way down to the parts of Toni’s breasts that she could reach given their current position as well as the high cut tank top that Toni had decided to wear that day when she felt Toni’s hand leave her neck in favor of squeezing her shoulder slightly as a way of telling Cheryl to let her down.

Cheryl obliged and watched as Toni quickly removed her tank top the second her feet met the ground, leaving her only in a black lace bra with dark blue patterns making up it’s fabric. Toni grabbed hold of Cheryl’s neck once more and pulled her in for another sloppy kiss that only led to Cheryl venturing down Toni’s body with open mouthed kisses.

“Cheryl….” Toni just barely managed to breath out her words as Cheryl had managed to move her bra slightly so that an area particularly close to her nipple was being sucked on. Hearing her, Cheryl realized that the girl probably wasn’t in the mood for much more teasing.

Without speaking, Cheryl’s hand trailed down the smooth expanse of Toni’s stomach and found a particularly warm spot waiting for her between Toni’s legs as her fingers found Toni’s core through her black jeans.

Toni gasped at the pressure and attempted to grind down onto Cheryl’s hand, but Cheryl was quick to move her hand as to avoid any more contact. Toni whined slightly looking pleadingly into Cheryl’s eyes in hopes of changing her mind.

Cheryl, seeing an opportunity, brought her mouth dangerously close to Toni’s ear before speaking again. 

“If you’re that needy, I wonder how much I can get down without even bothering to take off your clothes.” Cheryl’s breath was hot against Toni’s ear, but it was the quick nipping at her earlobe that sent a rush of pleasure down to her core.

“Cheryl please…” Toni attempted to plead once more, but as Cheryl removed her teeth from her earlobe and began to speak, Toni knew she’d lost.

“Uh-uh. Bad girls don’t get to cum at all. So I wouldn’t test me.” Cheryl’s voice changed to one of Toni wasn’t readily familiar with, and if asked, she would’ve been reluctant to admit just how attractive she found such a voice. Regrettably, the wetness that had begun seeping through even her jeans was a telltale sign for Cheryl.

“Oh, look at that, someone likes this little game, hm?” Without waiting for a response, Cheryl placed more pressure against Toni’s core using her fingers and began rubbing in circles until she found the place that made Toni’s legs shake with each movement. 

As her left hand made circles on Toni’s core, her right ventured to unhook Toni’s bra which allowed the fabric to drop down and expose Toni’s breasts to Cheryl. Not missing a beat, Cheryl’s mouth found its way to Toni’s nipple and began sucking on it. When she realized that that wasn’t quite enough, Cheryl instead brought her teeth into the mix which left Toni as a moaning mess when Cheryl would bite at her just right.

Watching Toni become more and more sensitive to all the sensations, Cheryl realized that something more was going to have to be done if she wanted a better reaction. This led her to, without warning, moving her fingers from outside of Toni’s jeans to the very inner part which left cold fingers attached to far too warm section of Toni’s body.

Not realizing what Cheryl had done until it was too late, Toni let out a scream when Cheryl’s fingers found her opening and began circling around it with her thumb attached to the bundle of nerves above it. 

As if on command, Toni came undone at Cheryl’s touch. Toni was about to take a few deep breaths after the aftershock of her orgasm had concluded, but when two fingers plunged deeper into core, she found herself gasping and curling into Cheryl. She attempted to muffle herself in Cheryl’s shoulder as the redhead only increased her pace in Toni’s already sensitive core.

“Scream my name.” Toni heard these words ghost over her ear and came undone for the second time at the mere phrase. While she had meant to bite down onto Cheryl’s shoulder in an effort to silence herself, Cheryl quickly moved herself so all that was left was Toni attempting to swallow her sounds of pleasure.

“Cheryl!!” Cheryl smirked at Toni’s inability to contain herself and, having received what she wanted, removed her hand from Toni’s core and held the girl until she wasn’t shaking anymore. 

“You...are insane -- did you know that?” Toni was just barely able to breathe out her words as she attempted to regain her composure. Cheryl couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s words.

“I’ve been told once or twice.” Toni looked up at the other girl only to see Cheryl’s fingers enter into her mouth and a fast moving tongue work around them. It was only then that Toni realized that that hand had been in her a few seconds prior and if the action wasn’t so sexy, she might have been embarrassed by it.

Cheryl removed her fingers from her mouth and brought Toni in by the neck for a deep kiss. She allowed herself into Toni’s mouth and the sweetly salty flavor that filled Toni’s own mouth made her moan against Cheryl’s lips.

“Fuck.” Toni spoke just as Cheryl’s mouth retreated from her own.  
“I’d love to, but later Cha Cha. We’re already late for class as it is.” With that, Cheryl was outside of the little closet that had contained their world for the last little while. As the door opened and a cold breeze filled the heat filled room, Toni realized that she was still without a shirt and the heat pooling in her core for the third time today did nothing to inspire her to put one on.

Regrettably though, Toni managed to put her clothes back on and walk out of the janitor’s closet for what she was sure would be a helplessly uncomfortable day. She was definitely going to get Cheryl back for this one, even if it took all night.


End file.
